


Love Poison

by Cheesytoaster



Category: Bravest Warriors (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesytoaster/pseuds/Cheesytoaster
Summary: On one of their missions Chris got hurt, thankfully his friends are always there to help. Will their love be powerful enough to save him?





	Love Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! i found this fanfic in a file and i thought that it would be a good idea to post it. This is my first time on ao3 and English isn't my native language, so if there are any mistakes feel free to tell me ^-^ enjoy the story!

# Love poison

The bravest warriors were actually in the whale ship, more precisely in the infirmary. During their mission of destroying a nest of narmos, a specie known for their destructive tendencies and piosonous weapons, they got cornered. They fired at Beth, but Chris quickly got in the way to protect her, taking the hit instead.

Now they were standing around his lying form on the examination table, trying to find a way to save him from the poiso. He was sweating and whimpering on the table.

"Isn't there a way to save him?" Asked Beth worriedly. "I don't know...it's the first time i see that kind of poison..." Answered Wallow, as he was examining him.

Danny is standing next to Chris, he puts his hands on his shoulders and shakes him. "Come on man! You have to fight this! You went through worse than that, you can't die because of some stupid poison!"

Chris just groaned and whimpered. "Dude stop!" Wallow takes Danny in his arms and separated him from Chris. He struggles in his arms andreaches for him. Beth sighs and puts her hand on Chris forehead. "Danny is right Chris...you can't let that poison kill you..." She sighs again. After successfully calming Danny down, Wallow got back to Chris and continued to examine him.

2 hours went by since they came back to the ship, and Chris was getting worse by the minute. His fver was dangerously high, and he was now struggling to breath. Beth was standing next to him, while trying to help Wallow in anyway she could. Danny was sitting next to Chris on the table, holding his cold hand between his. He was getting really woried for him, he felt lost. He didn't know what to do. So he sat newt to him, stroking his hair to help him relax a little.

"S-so still got nothing? Golden boy is getting even worse!" As Danny said that Chris immediately sat up and threw up on the floor. Danny rubs his back confortingly, as he emptied his stomach. Wallow immediately went to his side and gave him some water.

"I think i got a clue on what kind of poison they gave him..." Wallow said while hooking Chris to some machine. "What is it then?" Asked Beth, with hope in her voice. "I think it's a love poison..." Said Wallow seriously. Danny and Beth looked at each other sceptically. "A love poison?" Asked Danny, curiously. "Now is not the time to joke! Chris is dying!" Said Beth a little angry. She knew that everyone was on edge, and they tried everything they could to lighten up slightly, but how could he joke about something like that? That was his friend! "No, i'm serious Tezuka! It really is a love poison!" Wallow said with a smile. "So how does it work? Like does he have to confess his love to the person he loves? Or maybe he needs to kiss them?" Danny chuckles, relieved that Wallow found what was wrong with his lover. Wait. Lover? He shakes his head. No golden boy doesn't love me. He loves Beth. He said it himself, she's his soulmate.

"You're right! He needds to recieve a kiss from the one he loves! He literaly needs a kiss of life!" Wallow was getting excited by the idea. Danny satres at him, with his mouth open. All along the cure to that poison was...a kiss? Maybe that was his chance to finally kiss Chris. All his attempt until now were ruined because of the others. Mostly Plum.

"So...who do you think Chris loves?" Beth asked. "I don't know. Why don't you try Tezuka? " Wallow looks at her with a smirk. Beth glares at him and huffs before walking to Chris. Chris laid still on the table, barely breathing. When she saw that, Beth started to panick. "W-we have to be quick! He's barely breathing!" Wallow steps next to her. "Well? What are you waiting for? Kiss him!"

Danny glares at them, but quickly grew sad when Beth leaned in to kiss Chris. His heart stopped. Beth quickly broke the kiss and looked at Chris. "It didn't do anything!" "What, So you're not the one that he loves? Man i always thought that he was maddly in love with you...Then i guess i have to try." As he said that Wallow leaned in and kissed Chris on the lips. Like Beth he looked at Chris after breaking the kiss, when he saw that nothing changed he started to grow worried. "Man, i sure hope it's not some alien that we met on a mission..."

Danny grinned and quickly stepped in front of them, his hope was so high, but so was his nervously. "It's my turn to try and wake up the sleeping princess!" He smirks and quickly pulled him in a kiss. Beth and Wallow stared at him with their mouth open. Danny broke the kiss and looked at Chris with a smirk, but it quickly fell of his face when he saw that it didn't do anything. "Wh-what? No...why didn't it worked?"

They all stared at Chris, with tears in their eyes. So it was over. Chris was going to die, and they couldn't do anything to stop it. Danny took Chris' shoulders in his hands and shakes him. "Come on man! Don't die on us! You can't! You're the most important thing that i have! If i lose you then with who am i gonna play stupid games? On who am i gonna play pranks on? On who supposed to fantasize?" He broke down into tears, and puts his head on Chris' chest. Beth rubs his back, while Wallow puts his hand on his shoulder to confort him. "Come on Chris...you can't do this to us...to me...remember when we were kids? We were so innocent...even though all the kids made fun of me...you still stayed by my side, and became my best friend...you're the best friend anyone could ask for...and..." He started to sob. "For all it's worth now...i love you! I always had!" He hides his face in Chris' chest after saying that.

But suddenly Chris arched his back as he took a deep breath. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. "Guys? What happened? Danny? Why are you crying?" Chris looked at them curiously. Danny hugs him as tight as e could, quickly joined by Beth and Wallow. Chris chuckles and let them hug him. "Don't ever do that again you idiot!" Beth and Wallow had tears of happiness in their eyes. "Do what again? What happened? All i remember is fighting those guys...we were cornered...Beth are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" He looks at her worriedly. "No i'm fine. But we almost lost you...the poison was killing you...and we had no idea how to cure you..." "Then what happened? How did you cure me?" He looks at Wallow.

Well it was actually pretty easy. It was a love poison." He said with a smile. "A love poison?" Chris raises an eyebrow. "Yeah...all we had to do was to find out who you loved and have them kiss you. Or confess their love to you, because that's what actually worked..." Danny let go of him and dry his tears. "What? So...you guys knows who i love then?" The three nodded at the same time. Chris sighs and rubs the back of his head nervously.

"I'm sorry about that dude...we can just forget about it..." "No way! I'm not going to act as if it never happened! Do you know how long i waited for this?" Danny frowns and glares at him. "Wait what? Wh-what do you mean by how long you waited for this to happen?" Chris looks at him clearly not understanding what he was saying. "I love you too! I did for a long time now! But i was too scared to tell you, i'm not that great...but you, you're so handsome, and kind, and brave...you could have anyone you want..." Chris blushes brightly and smiles. "But now i can scream it on every roof! I love you Chris Kirkman!" Danny hugs him before kissing him. Chris gasps in the kiss but quickly kissed back. After a while they broke the kiss and stared at each other with a smile. "And i love you too Danny Vasquez."

They kissed each other again, while Wallow was taking pictures of them, and Beth was texting Plum. "Looks like i won the bet~" She smirks as she sends her the text. "Dude you made a bet on them, with Plum?" Wallow looked at her with a smile. "Of course, i mean it was so obvious that they liked each other, but take the other out for a drink." She looks at Danny and Chris, happily making out on the table. Wallow stares at them and sometimes takes pictures. "Yeah it was pretty ovious."


End file.
